Planetka jménem Natrius
by SallyPejr
Summary: (Součást série Homo Felidae a první část série Ve vesmíru je...) Arthur je jediný kočičák ve vesmíru. Doslova, protože jeho planeta vybuchla a on je jediný kočičák, který se zachránil. A na jeho statutu vymírajícího druhu nic nemění ani onen fakt, že se dostal do jiného vesmíru.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur si nikdy nemyslel, že by jeho částečně kočičí genetika byla něčím výjimečná. Všichni mu slibovali, jak mu jako kočičákovi skvěle půjdou sporty, ale jeho nejoblíbenější činnosti jsou věci, které nezahrnují pot a námahu. Tvrdili mu, jak na ony hnědorezavé uši a ocas bude balit holky, ale v tomhle ohledu Arthur nikdy neměl moc štěstí.

Většina lidí si myslí, že je kočičácká genetika zajímavá, ale asi stejně jako medvěd. Z dálky to může být pěkné, ale doma to mít nemusíte. Ne, že by se chovali nějak rasisticky, jen – jen jinak. No dobře, zní to trochu rasisticky, ale co už s tím Arthur nadělá?

Tak či tak, všichni mu jako klukovi říkali, jak je díky své genetice výjimečný. Nikdo mu neřekl, že okolí přijde stejně výjimečný jako člověk, který se narodil s třetí nohou. Ale nějak se s tím Arthur naučil žít. Byl výjimečný, ale snažil se žít tak obyčejný život, jak jen to šlo.

A to se mu nepodařilo.

Ford, zničení planety, celý nový vesmír plný podivných ras, loď lítající na nepravděpodobnost a tak dále a tak dále.

Celá ta šílenost měla jen jednu výhodu – vzhledem k tomu, kolik různých forem života se ve vesmíru nachází, tak pár kočičích uší a ocas (a pár dalších věcí, ale ty jeden nepozná na první pohled) nikomu divné nepřišli. Tedy, Arthur i tady byl za podivína, ale podivín ve vesmíru plném podivínů se snadno ztratí.

No a když už si Arthur začal myslet, že už si na tenhle stopařský život začíná zvykat, ujistil ho pohon na nepravděpodobnost, že se hodně, ale hodně, mýlí.

Něco podivného se během další cesty napříč vesmírem stalo a Arthur se sám ocitl v jiném vesmíru. Nebo spíše v jiné dimenzi.

Arthur si je jistý, že by mu to Stopařův průvodce po Galaxii vysvětlil, jenže to by tu knihu musel mít u sebe. Takhle se ocitl v jiném vesmíru/dimenzi/někde, kde nikoho nezná a nic o ničem neví. A na sobě má jen pyžamo, župan a v kapse strčený ručník.

\- - o - -

Planeta, kde se Arthur ocitl, nebyla moc velká ani vyvinutá ani nic moc významná nebo důležitá. Byla to jen planeta někde na půl cesty mezi všemi těmi důležitými místy všude kolem a fungovala jako překladiště. Arthur se rozhodl, že nechce vědět, jestli legální nebo ne, aby náhodou nepřišel k úrazu.

Ale dali mu tady místo k bydlení a práci – nic složitého, v podstatě jen vydává obědy a pomáhá vařit jídla, o kterých nikdy před tím neslyšel, z věcí, které nikdy před tím neviděl. Ale jíst se to dalo a šlo by říct, že ho to i docela bavilo. Samozřejmě to nebylo nic jako jeho stánek se sendviči, ale co už.

Arthur docela vycházel s místními a velice rychle přišel na to, že nemá pít nic, co mu kdo nabízí, protože místní alkohol se dá velice snadno srovnat s galaktickým megacloumákem, akorát že dle Arthura místní nápoj se nezdržuje vypalováním mozkových buněk, ale bere sebou rovnou celé laloky a taky vše, s čím přijde do přímého kontaktu. Nedivil by se, kdyby tu věc používali na čištění motorů nebo jako palivo do mezihvězdných lodí.

I to je jeden z důvodů, proč Arthur raději tráví svoje volné chvíle četbou nebo dlouhými procházkami po okolí.

\- - o - -

Khan doopravdy věřil tomu, že se mu podaří zachránit svou posádku, ale udělal tu nejzákladnější a nejhloupější chybu, jakou mohl – podcenil svého protivníka. Marcus přišel na jeho trik s torpédy a jediné, co Khanovi zbývalo, byl osamocený útěk.

Jenže Marcus ho i tak zkontaktoval. Dal mu informace a rozkazy, které Khan musel splnit, jinak by Marcus nechal zabít jeho posádku. Zničit knihovnu a tajné laboratoře v Londýně, napadnout poradu velitelů Hvězdné flotily, utéct na měsíc na okraji klingonského území.

Khan ví přesně, co tím Marcus sleduje. Je posedlý válkou a chce ji za každou cenu. A Khan mu k ní má dopomoci. Už mu dal zbraně, teď mu dá jiskru, která zažehne plamen. A ten povede k výbuchu.

Khan je válečník, nejlepší jaký může být. Ale i on a jeho lidé se jednoho dne unavili a znechutili válkou, pro kterou byli stvořeni. A lidé, i když vždy posedlí bojem, netuší, do čeho se ženou. Již dlouho nepoznali opravdové boje a opravdovou válku. A Marcus je nejzaslepenější z nich.

Jenže je to šílenec s velice silnou kartou v ruce, a dokud drží Khanovu posádku, ovládá i jejich velitele. A rozhodně toho míní využít.

\- - o - -

Jediná věc, které Khan při útoku na poradu velitelů lituje, je to, že se mu nepodařilo zabít i Marcuse. Z útoku samotného výčitky svědomí rozhodně nemá, i když je ochotný uznat, že jde o plýtvání schopných lidí. Udělal to, aby ochránil svou posádku a pro ně by udělal cokoliv a nebude toho litovat, ani si to vyčítat.

Jenže Marcus o útoku samozřejmě věděl, sám ho naplánoval, a proto se taky stihl schovat.

Většina lidí v místnosti takové štěstí nebo předvídavost neměla.

Ale jeden z nich Khana přece jen zaujal. Mladý důstojník, který si jako jediný z přítomných zachoval dost chladného uvažování, aby doopravdy oplatil útok. Zaútočil ze strany a zničil motor Khanova plavidla, i když riskoval svoje zdraví. A střílel po Khanovi, i když ten už začal ztrácet kontrolu nad lodí a začal se přemisťovat.

Khan si ovšem i tak byl jistý jednou věcí – tenhle mladý muž je jediný dost bojovný a horkokrevný z celé Flotily, aby si ho Marcus vybral jako vějičku. Tohodle muže a jeho loď za ním Marcus pošle.

Tenhle důstojník by byl ve válce cenným velitelem, i když o tom nejspíše ani sám neví.

Tento muž má neobvyklou dávku štěstí, protože jedna z jeho zběsilých střel phazerem, naprosto zbytečných, když už jde loď k zemi, trefila ovládání Khanova přenášedla.

Ovšem ten už ho zapnul, nemůže na nastavení nic měnit, než se přemístí. Leda by chtěl dát přednost nárazu do země hluboko dole.

\- - o - -

Přenos poškozenými stroji je v podstatě sebevražda a Khan může být jenom rád, že přišel jen o vědomí. Aspoň v tomto stavu soudí, že se nestalo nic horšího, jen že je opravdu jen s bídou vzhůru.

Někdo k němu jde, ale Khan je po přenosu neschopný koordinovat své pohyby. Nemůže se bránit. Nemůže nic.

„Propáníčka. Jste v pořádku?" ozve se vedle něj anglicky a vzápětí se v jeho rozmazaném zorném poli objeví lidská hlava.

Než Khan ztratí vědomí úplně, blesknou mu hlavou dvě myšlenky. Ta první je prosebná myšlenka, aby nepřistál na planetě Zemi nebo někde, kde vládne Hvězdná Flotila. Druhá myšlenka je jen krátká a plná překvapení:

Kočičí uši?!


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur začal mít vážné podezření, že se všichni obyvatelé téhle planetky dostali na její povrch za vysoce podivných okolností a ne na vesmírných lodích, které zde často stavějí, protože jinak není možné, aby tohle někdo bral s takovým klidem. Ne, vážně. Už tak bylo Arthurovi divné, že se ho nikdo moc nevyptával na jeho původ a jak se tady ocitl, ovšem že nikdo ani nemrkne, když se objeví s tím, že našel za městem bezvědomého chlapa, to vážně nečekal.

Na druhou stranu ani nečekal, že někoho takového najde. Chodí tou pěšinou pokaždé, když se jde projít a má tak trochu podezření, že to on tam tu pěšinu vyšlapal, protože cestou nikdy nikoho nepotkal.

A pak tam najednou najde bezvědomého, nebo skoro bezvědomého, a úplně neznámého muže v černém a velice uplém oblečení, co je nejmíň o hlavu větší jak on a co má svalů, jak olympijský atlet nebo hlavní hrdina akčních filmů. No, s tím jeho obličejem by to Arthur tipoval spíš na tu hvězda stříbrných pláten, ale není si jistý, jestli se tady ještě točí filmy. Na žádný totiž zatím nenarazil. Ale knihy jsou pořád, i když velice digitalizované.

No ale zpět k tématu.

Arthur našel na cestě muže, ovšem vzhledem k jejich rozdílným velikostem neměl šanci ho dostat do města. Nebo kamkoliv dále než pár metrů – nejspíš ani to ne. A tak šel Arthur pro pomoc za svými kolegy.

Těm zjevení bezvědomé osoby nepřišlo ani trochu divné a jediné, co je zaujalo, bylo jeho oblečení, které by si nejspíše rádi rozebrali (zvláště kabát s kapucí vypadal jako něco, o co by se místní populace porvala), ale to jim zatrhnul Arthur. Vlastně ani neví, proč ho poslechli.

Ovšem má podezření, že usoudili, že bezvědomý je jeho společník, když ho tak brání. Buď to anebo z důvodů čisté pomsty za zakázanou krádež odnesli muže v černém do jeho malého bytečku.

\- - o - -

První Khanova vědomá myšlenka byla, že slyší dva neznámé hlasy, oba mužské a ve vzdálenosti jen pár metrů od něj. Druhá patřila poznání, že už neleží někde venku, ale byl přemístěn do nějakého obydlí, kde teď leží na docela pohodlné posteli. Třetí věc, kterou zaregistroval, byla slova těch dvou.

„Já nevím, kde se tu vzal! Prostě se tu vzal a je v bezvědomí!"

„A co já s tím?"

„Vy jste místní doktor, tak dělejte něco! Proč asi myslíte, že jsem vás zavolal?!"

Khan nemá tušení, komu patří ustaraně znějící hlas, i když mu je jasné, že mluví o něm, ovšem je si rozhodně jistý, že by tomudle doktorovi nesvěřil ani hlodavce natož svoje zdraví.

„Fajn, tak já ho prohlédnu. Ale nebude to levné," rozhodne se doktor.

„Platit budu, až uvidím výsledky," odsekne ustaraný a nyní i dost naštvaný hlas.

Na to takzvaný doktor jen něco zabručí, ale podle blížících se kroků souhlasil s péčí o pacienta.

„No, zraněný očividně není a mrtvý taky ne," ozve se doktorův hlas přímo nad Khanem. Ležící muž vzápětí ucítí lehký dotek prstů v místech, kde má našité kapsy.

Ve vteřině sedí, skoro klečí, Khan na posteli a drží pod krkem zlodějského doktora s vrásčitou šedozelenou kůží a naprosto vyděšeným výrazem v hranatém obličeji. Úplně stejný výraz má pak ve tváři druhý z mužů, ten ovšem vypadá jako člověk až na kočičí uši trčící ze zvlněných vlasů a na zježený ocas za jeho zády.

Doktor v jeho ruce něco nesrozumitelného chroptí, a tak Khan obrátí svou pozornost na něj. Věnuje tvoru jen jeden znechucený pohled, než ho odhodí na zem.

Rádoby doktor se překvapivě rychle vyškrábe na nohy a dostane ke dveřím.

„No, je vzhůru, tak zaplaťte," řekne tomu s kočičíma ušima.

Ten ještě chvíli v šoku zírá na Khana, než zaregistruje doktora slova.

„Co?! Ani náhodou!"

„Probudil jsem ho!"

„Probudil se sám!"

„Bylo to díky mé péči!"

„Jo?! A budete v ní pokračovat i nadále?!" odsekne ten kočičí posměšně.

Doktorovi stačí jen jeden pohled směrem k podmračenému Khanovi, aby se rozhodl pro jednou zvolit své zdraví před penězi, a zmizí.

„To je ale idiot," promne si kočičí muž obličej, než se zarazí a rychle se podívá na Khana. Najednou vypadá nervózně, jako by nevěděl, co dělat teď, když spolu zůstali sami v jedné místnosti.

„Ehm – dobrý den," pozdraví muž nejistě.

„Kde to jsem?" zeptá se ho Khan místo pozdravu.

Muž nejdřív překvapeně zamrká, když ho uslyší, než odpoví. Svůj kočičí ocas má omotaný kolem těla a tak trochu ho žmoulá v rukách, zatímco nervózně pocukává ušima do všech směrů.

„Ehm – no – říkají tady tomu Natrius," odpoví. „Je to taková malá planetka, co-"

„Vím, co je tohle místo zač," přeruší ho Khan prudce.

„Ehm – jo, jistě," zamumle si muž pod nosem a trochu zrudne, pohled upřený k podlaze.

„Jak dlouho jsem byl v bezvědomí?" ptá se Khan dál.

„No, asi hodinu, hodinu a půl, maximálně," usoudí muž. „Teda aspoň tak dlouho, co jsem vás našel, jak dlouho předtím to nevím."

To je sice déle, než Khan čekal, ale pořád není pozdě. Je si jistý, že ho Marcusovi lidi dokáží najít podle přenášedla, které zůstalo v havarované lodi. Jenže to ho mělo přenést ke Klingonům, ne sem. Ukazuje stroj sem? Budou ho hledat tady? Nebo ukazuje stroj na původní adresu a Flotila ho bude hledat tam, kam ho poslal Marcus? Je jeho posádka ještě v bezpečí?

Khanovi nedošlo, že se zvedá z postele, dokud ho z myšlenek nevytrhne hlas kočičího muže.

„Co to děláte? Ještě nemůžete vstávat!" vyhrkne muž spěšně a přejde blíž, jako by si vážně myslel, že ho může zastavit.

Khan se na něj jen podívá a ten se hned zarazí metr od něj a s rudým obličejem a pohledem obráceným kamkoliv mimo Khanovi oči.

„Neměl byste vstávat. Byl jste v bezvědomí a nejspíš vás něco omráčilo a - no – neměl byste vstávat."

„Co jsi zač?" zeptá se ho Khan. Nikdy neviděl ani neslyšel o takovéto rase.

„No, jmenuju se Arthur Dent," představí se kočičí muž. „No a já- Když vám řeknu, že jsem z jiné dimenze, kde na Zemi žili krom lidí i kočičáci, teda lidi jako já, než celou planetu zničili kvůli dálnici, uvěříte mi?" zeptá se Arthur nejistě a znovu v rukách žmoulá ocas.

„Já jsem mezigalakticky hledaný terorista," řekne Khan, jen aby viděl reakci tohoto podivného muže.

„Aha," hlesne Arthur slabým hlasem, vykulené oči upřené na vážný obličej muže před sebou. „A nemáte hlad? A – ehm – jak se vlastně jmenujete?" dostane ze sebe Arthur nakonec.

„Khan," představí se muž svým pravým jménem, ve tváři poněkud překvapený výraz. Tuto reakci doopravdy nečekal. Nebylo by normálnější, kdyby Arthur zpanikařil a zkusil utéct nebo volat o pomoc?

„Khan. Dobře," pokývne kočičí muž- Arthur hlavou, „a dáte si teda něco k jídlu?"

\- - o - -

Arthur si nebyl jistý, co si má se svým návštěvníkem počít. Khan je ohromný nejen do velikosti těla (a že to teda je tělo), ale i co do velikosti osobnosti.

Sotva Arthur a Khan vyšli z domu, všichni se po nich otáčeli a nesnažili se být ani moc nenápadní. Všichni zírají na vysokého temného muže, který je skoro všechny převyšuje, a který je naprosto ignoruje. Ovšem pokud se někdo pokusí přijít blíž, stihne ho Khanův podmračený, skoro až vražedný pohled, a je jedno, jestli dotyčný mířil k němu nebo za Arthurem. To všechny přesvědčilo, že se nemají pokoušet navazovat rozhovor.

To Arthurovi naprosto vyhovovalo, protože i přes jeho dotaz, jestli není Khan hladný, míří ti dva na Arthurovo pracoviště.

Ne. To ani náhodou. To by bylo moc jednoduché a nic takového by se Arthurovi přece nemohlo stát. A už vůbec ne, když si na procházkách zachraňuje teroristy. Pokud je to teda pravda. Ovšem vzhledem k tomu, co se mu všechno děje nebo neděje, tak je to nejspíš pravda. Dělá průvodce mezigalaktickému teroristovi. To je vlastně spolupachatelství. No co už.

Arthur jen nervózně trhne ocasem a zastaví se před jednou z nejstabilnějších budov tady.

„Ty věci na přemisťování by asi měly být tady, ale já nikdy vevnitř nebyl," obrátí se Arthur na Khana. „Jsem tady jako kuchař, takže vevnitř nemám, co dělat a no – prostě ani nemůžu zaručit, že to tam fakt je."

„Musí," řekne jen Khan krátce ve tváři odhodlaný výraz a rovnou vyrazí vpřed.

„Počkej!" vyhrkne jen Arthur zbytečně, než se vydá za Khanem.

Ten zrovna terorizuje prvního místního zaměstnance, na kterého narazil. A ten mu velice ochotně ukáže cestu.

„Tohle přece nemůžeš dělat!" skoro panikaří Arthur, ovšem Khan si ho nevšímá. „Omlouvám se! Strašně se omlouvám!" řekne Arthur směrem k postavě zhroucené na zemi, ovšem na reakci nečeká a rovnou utíká nebo popobíhá za Khanem, jehož dlouhým krokům a odhodlání jeho nohy nestačí.

Nakonec dorazí do místnosti, kterou Khan hledal a ve které Artur nepoznává vůbec nic.

„Tohle je ono?" diví se Arthur a nervózně kývne hlavou ke třem kulatým nízkým plošinám na zemi před nimi. Ukázal by rukou, kdyby v nich zase nežmoulal svůj ocas.

„Ano," přikývne Khan krátce. Od vstupu do místnosti stojí u ovládacího pultu a cosi do něj zadává.

Arthur ještě vrhne na kulaté věci jeden nejistý pohled, než se postaví vedle Khana.

„Potřebuju po tobě dvě věci," řekne Khan tím svým hlubokým hlasem, při kterém se Arthurovi špatně soustředí na cokoliv krom tónu. „Až se postavím na jednu z plošin, stiskneš toto tlačítko," ukáže Khan na největší knoflík na pultu.

„Ehm – dobře," přikývne Arthur nejistě na souhlas. Na tomhle by neměl nic zkazit.

„A teď druhá věc. Zapamatuj si tyto souřadnice," ukáže Khan na displej. „Během pár dnů by mě tu mohli hledat lidi z Hvězdné flotily. Řekni jim, kam jsem se přemístil. Řekni jim tyhle souřadnice," povídá Khan s důrazem na každé slovo.

„Hvězdná flotila?" zarazí se Arthur. „A nebudou tě chtít zatknout, když jsi terorista?" strachuje se.

„Ne," zavrtí Khan hlavou. „Budou mě chtít zabít."

„Co?!" vyhrkne Arthur vyděšeně. „Ale to přece- Chtějí tě zabít a já jim mám říct, kam jdeš? Ty ses zbláznil! To ani náhodou!" rozčiluje se Arthur.

„Zajali lidi, na kterých mi záleží a pokud se s nimi nesetkám na tamtom místě, zabijí je," řekne Khan tak hlubokým hlasem, že to zní jako vrčení.

„Ale-" špitne Arthur nejistě. „Musí to přece jít i jinak, ne?"

„Pochybuji," usoudí Khan. „Zapamatuj si ty souřadnice a řekni jim je, pokud se objeví. Je to důležité."

„Tak dobrá," povzdechne si Arthur nakonec a přikývne na souhlas. Ovšem raději si těch pár řádků čísel napíše, jinak by je nejspíš zapomněl nebo popletl.

„Tak, spokojený?" zamračí se Arthur na dlouhána a zamává mu před nosem zapsanými souřadnicemi.

Khan zvedne ruku a Arthura na chvíli s panikou napadne, že byl až příliš drzý a teď ho Khan zbije, ale to se nestane. Místo rány pěstí se Khan opatrně dotkne Arthurova ucha.

A to pod jeho dotykem okamžitě uhne.

Jenže Khan se nemíní nechat zastavit a znova přejede špičkami prstů po jemných chloupcích na vnitřní straně ucha.

To znovu uhne a Arthurova ruka odstrčí tu Khanovu.

„Hele, to, co děláš, je dost otravné," mračí se kočičák s rudým obličejem.

„Jsi vážně jako kočka," usoudí Khan, čímž Arthura dost překvapí. Kočku tady ještě nepotkal, ale asi existují, když je Khan zná.

„Zajímalo by mě, co bych musel udělat, abys začal vrnět," řekne ještě Khan, než projde kolem rudého Arthura a postaví se na jednu z kulatých plošin. „Nezapomeň jim dát souřadnice."

„Jasně," přikývne Arthur nejistě. „Ehm – hodně štěstí," dodá ještě, než stiskne určené tlačítko.

Kolem Khana začnou kroužit zlatavé jiskřičky světla, kterých rychle přibývá, až za nimi nakonec Khan a jeho upřený pohled zmizí a pak je najednou pryč.

„Nenech se zabít," vydechne Arthur skoro neslyšně, než se pomalu a se skloněnou hlavou vydá pryč z této budovy, kde vlastně nemá, co pohledávat. Doufá, že se tomu chlápkovi nic nestane, i když nejspíš bude terorista a všechno.

\- - o - -

Khan přistane ve studené a větrné krajině tohoto teoreticky opuštěného měsíce. Ještě naposledy se rozhlídne, aby se ujistil, že v dohledu nikdo není, než si nasadí kapuci a vyrazí vpřed.

Setkání s kočičákem Arthurem Dentem bylo sice velice zajímavé, ale teď se zase musí věnovat svému úkolu. Musí zachránit svou posádku a zabít generála Marcuse.


End file.
